Let the Change Fall
by dockingdisney
Summary: Kairi and Ven killed the first time; but it was Xion and Roxas who did it for a living.


**This is Christopher Scott's newest challenge to me :3 I was thinking about making an actual story about this, not just this one-shot. Should I do it?**

**I do not own, nor do I claim to, Kingdom Hearts. I only own the words.**

Kairi groaned as she glowered up at the sky, splatters of water falling on her. "I hate the rain," she muttered as she pulled her raincoat closer to her chest. She stalked forward, muttering to herself about how she was going to kill her parents for throwing her out of the house. Sure, she _might_ have had something to do with the shooting at school; but how was she supposed to know that Riku had been lying when he said the gun was empty? In addition, how was she supposed to know it was going to kill Selphie? Why would she WANT to kill Selphie?

Whatever. As long as she stayed out of juvie, she didn't care. Now if only she could get out of the rain…

But for the love of God, what scared her the most was that she had _liked_ the feeling of Selphie's blood on her hands and knowing it was because of her. She _liked_ knowing she had taken someone's life away from them—and that she wanted to kill someone else. Maybe she should take her parents' lives…?

Kairi froze as she heard a whistling coming towards her. She looked around for a tree, a bush _something_ to hide in. She nearly danced out of happiness when she saw a tree with a LOT of leaves, and she expertly climbed up and disguised herself, as she had so many times when she was younger. She peeped out, hoping it wasn't who she thought it was.

It wasn't Riku, thank God.

A boy with spiky blond hair whistled happily as he walked through the park, two katana strapped to his back, looking for—something; she wasn't quite sure what yet. He stopped whistling as he came to a standstill. He looked up at the sky and sighed. "Where is she?" he muttered, just low enough that Kairi could barely understand him. "She could join us…" He sighed again, and he took out a photograph. He grinned as he looked down at it, and Kairi strained her eyes to look, not wanting to risk moving. Her violet eyes widened when she saw the two in it.

It was she and Ventus when they were younger—more specifically before he'd purposely killed his former Master, Xehanort, out of vengeance for Aqua, Kairi's elder sister, whom Xehanort had raped and murdered. He had disappeared soon afterwards; Kairi thought that Ven was dead. Why did this person have a photo of them?

She slipped the knife out of her boot, and stealthily made her way down, making sure that this boy, whoever he was, didn't hear her. She stalked forward and made to threaten him by putting the pink switchblade to his throat, but before she could, he somersaulted forward and leapt up and away from her. He turned back to her and stared evenly at her. "Ah," he smiled, "there you are."

"What do you want?" she growled, fingering the knife. Just who was this creep?

"Don't you recognize me, Kairi?" he replied, grinning at her. His expression soon changed and he muttered, "Of course she doesn't."

"Who… who are you?" she asked, not letting her guard down but speaking softer than before. Did this boy have a relationship with Ven? They did look similar… They actually could have been twins.

"Kairi, Kairi, Kairi," he sighed, shaking his head. He smirked and slipped his katana out. "You're just going to have to remember the hard way," he informed her before lunging forward with his left. Kairi sidestepped, jumping out of the way. She landed on her butt, and quickly lay down and rolled out of the way as the boy attempted to stab her with the other katana. She knelt and swept her leg around, causing his legs to give out under him. Kairi stood up and attempted to run, but she felt a tug on her leg and she fell to the ground as the boy tugged his katana out of the ground and swiped at her leg, but she moved it out of the way and kicked it out of his hand. She scrambled to her feet and ran to it, but he was faster, leaping in front of her and blocking her route with his katana while taking hold of the other. He smirked, noticing, "You're not bad, but with some training, you could do so much better."

"Who are you?" Kairi demanded, glaring at him. He stared her in the eyes, and she gasped as she realized, "Ven?"

_RX_

She brushed her hair out of her face, remembering that day as she stood in the alleyway. She glowered up at the rain, just like that day. She looked down at the puddle at her feet, staring at her hair. It was cut short, and was black. She was no longer the fifteen-year-old Kairi anymore, anyway. And he hadn't been Ven that day.

"Xion!"

She glanced up at the sound of her name, and her heart pounded in her chest when she saw him. His blond spikes weren't moving at all as he strolled towards her; his bright blue eyes had become hers as well, something she hated, because now they didn't seem as special to her as they once were. She loved the way his name rolled off her tongue as she called, "Roxas, there you are! What took you so long?"

"Your target was giving me issues," he rolled his eyes. "His name is Jabber Wocky, and he's the leader of a corporate business that is making far too much money."

"Jabber Wocky?" Xion's eyes narrowed, trying to decide where that name sounded familiar.

"Yeah, he's also had legal trouble in the past. He robbed Riku's family, remember?" Roxas prompted, as he brought out a piece of paper with the picture of their target. Xion wrinkled her nose; he wasn't a pretty sight. "Ugly, isn't he? Anyway, Xemnas wants him gone because of all the money he's made while making sure no one else does. Now, he's alone in his room, so you should be all set." Xion nodded, ready for the kill; sure, Wocky may donate two-thirds of his "paycheck" to charities, but that didn't matter, now, did it? The Organization had a reputation to uphold. "Ready?"

"Of course," she replied, adjusting her hip-bag. She took out two black cloaks, checked to make sure her gas bombs were still there, and handed Roxas a gas mask and a cloak while strapping one to her face and slipping into her cloak. "Stay here," she ordered as she walked forward. "I don't wanna take any chances on you."

"Yes, ma'am," he replied, fastening his. "Good luck, but you don't need it."

"No, but thanks," she replied, smiling behind her mask, but then glowered. Damn these butterflies!

Xion walked alongside the wall of the house, checking to make sure no one was around. She saw no one, and so scaled up the wall, using the darkness of the night to her advantage. She climbed to the open window, and crawled inside, making no noise as she landed softly on the wooden floor. Wocky made no movement, not even noticing that she was there as he scribbled away another check for a charity. Xion smirked behind the mask; the training had really paid off. She reached into the hip-bag and took out not a gas bomb but her pink switchblade. She smiled fondly at the memory of fighting Roxas when she was Kairi for a moment, but turned serious as she crept forward, anxious for the feel of Wocky's blood on her hands. She swiped, lopping his head off in a second. Blood—glorious, ruby red, warm blood—rained down on her, dripping onto her black cloak. She glanced around and locked the door before grabbing a gas bomb and activating it. She dropped it and ran for the window and jumping out. She smirked and decided to show off a little and flipped in mid-air before landing on one knee with one hand to the ground, not slipping on the puddles. She took off the mask and quickly pulled the hood over her head before running to Roxas. He nodded and took his off and put on his hood before the two ran for cover, abandoning their masks.

They found it in the form of a tree in the park—the same one Kairi had hid in when she fought Roxas. The two expertly climbed it, and just sat there, relaxing. Xion took off her black cloak and put that along with Roxas' back in her back, folding them so they would be small enough to fit without activating the bombs. "That was too easy," she commented as she closed her bag.

"Well, that's because you're one of the best," he replied as he looked out at the outside world. "It's still raining, thank Kingdom Hearts. Our scent will be off the masks soon."

"Good," she replied. Xion found herself staring at Roxas, not realizing it. God, he was gorgeous…

"Do you want me to tell you why you didn't recognize me that day?" he suddenly asked, interrupting the silence and her train of thought. He turned to her, serious, and looked her in the eyes. "I made you a promise and I intend to keep it."

"Sure?" she answered. He opened his arms, and she crawled her way over there and snuggled into his chest as he began his explanation.

"I didn't want you to. How could I? I had killed Xehanort for your sister. 'Course, Sora-sorry, Vanitas now—appreciated it, but still. You would have hated me just for killing, I thought, so I asked Terra—good God, Xemnas—to change me somehow, yet still look the same. Xemnas didn't like that I wanted to look different—he thought that I was the symbol of perfection or something like that, so he used some science-y concoction or something with his Lasers to make sure I looked the same, but everyone thought I was someone else. This way I could make sure that the girl I love could keep a clean image of me. But then you ended up joining us anyway," he laughed.

But Xion stared at him, focusing on one phrase. "The girl you love?"

His eyes widened. "I let that slip out and made things totally awkward now, didn't I?" he muttered, coloring immensely.

"No, not awkward," she murmured, cupping his cheek. She smiled at him and climbed out of the tree. She walked out into the rain and gestured at him to follow. Confusion evident on his face, he followed suit, coming towards her. "I always thought kisses in the rain were more romantic," she mischievously before softly placing her lips on his, closing her eyes. He quickly responded, kissing her back fervently before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. As she draped her arms over his neck, she thought to herself maybe it was better that she wasn't Kairi. Sure, Kairi would have told Ven sooner and would have been more brash and bold about it, but Xion was happy just being gentle and kissing softly in the rain.

For once, Xion was happy about her and Roxas being changed by the Organization.


End file.
